Glampires
by Glambert147
Summary: Natalie a 19 year old girl is hiding a very deep dark secret. She is a vampire. When she meets Adam Lambert at one of his concerts will she finally tell someone besides her best friend Zoey who she really is.Rated M for obvious reasons. This story is discontinued unless someone wants me to continue.
1. Chapter 1 The Concert

Hey guys this is my first story ever written so please review. I love Adam Lambert and I wish I could own him but unfortunately I don't.:( So disclaimer, I don't own him, wish I could. Adam is straight in this one and some possible scenes later on and Glambert haters turn away now. Enjoy!

I can't believe im actually going to an Adam Lambert concert. I swear he is my idol. Sometimes all me and my friends want to do is jump him and take him to our house to fuck him so hard. Oh and my name is Natalie. My best friend and partner in crime is Zoey. Me and Zo are at my house getting glammed up and listening to Adams music. "Wow Natalie, you are so good with the glitter. Im sure he will eat you up," said Zo who was staring in awe at my glittered up face and body. "You are pretty good too and we have to leave soon otherwise we will be late getting in line," I said. "I know and do you have our backstage passes we won off the radio," she asked. "Yup, they are right here and don't forget the makeup in case it gets smudged on the way up," I said. "Got it," she said. The car ride up was nerve wrecking because we were so excited about getting to meet him. When we got there, a line was already forming. We jumped out of the car so we got spots in line quicker.

We had to sit in line for an hour and a half before the line started moving and after they scanned our ticket we walked inside and almost wet ourselves because we just couldn't believe it. The concert started we just screamed. Then Adam walked and started singing For Your Entertainment. When he was singing he knelt down in front of me and kissed my hand and after he got up and walked to the other end of the stage. We just started screaming and jumping up and down. The concert went on and his and Tommy's kiss in Fever was so hot. After the concert we went backstage to meet him. "OMG that was the best concert ever," I said. "I know and when he kissed your hand I wet myself," she said. When Adam came into view we clapped along with everyone else. "Thank you guys and I will say this. I thought this was one of the best concerts of the year," said Adam with that cute little smile on his face.

When our turn came up we just looked at him and smiled, hoping he would recognize us. "Hey girls and weren't you the one with the hand I kissed," he asked? "Yup and I thought you did amazing and you look just as beautiful now as you do in your pictures," I said. "Thank you, you both look glamtastic as well," he chuckled. "Thanks and how long are you staying around town," I asked? "Another week at least and do you guys wanna hang out a little bit after im done here," he asked. "Sure," said Zo. "Awesome, why don't I have my guards take you to one of my rooms to wait for me," he said. "Sweet and maybe we could show you one of the coolest clubs we have around town," I suggested. "Sounds good," he said, then Adam asked one of his guards to take us to his room so we can sit there until he was done. Adam then told us to follow the guard down the hall to the room. We followed the guard until he showed us into what looked like Adam's dressing room.

Well how was the first chapter? I am open to suggestions if someone wants to possibly see something happen. I want a few reviews before I post another chapter. GLAMBERTS FOREVER!


	2. Chapter 2 The Club

Hey what goes on? Well I finally got around to writing another chapter and I hope all of you look glamtastic. I had to anyways and I suck at summaries by the way. Natalie is a vampire and her friend Zoey is not so everyone knows that and I want you to guess what she is used for. Here is chapter 2 of Glampires. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adam or Tommy. I wish I did but I don't.

We sat there for about 20 minutes when Adam walked in. "Wow the fans are crazy here. I can't believe it," he said. "You should see the high school. That is a fan base on its own," I said. "Wow and what are your names," he asked? "Natalie," I said. "Zoey," said after I said my name. "Nice to meet you two and what is the name of the club we are going to," he asked? "The Coffin Club (a club in the vampire kisses series that I do not own), its like the best club to go to if have the need for shaking it up," I said. Adam chuckled and said, "it sounds like a lot of fun. Let me go shower and get ready and then we can go." "Aright, mind if we hang in here and wait," I asked?

"Ya, you guys can hang here," he said. "Thanks," I said. "Ya, thanks," said Zoey. We sat there talking about how fun this was going to be when she brought up the subject of me being a vampire. "Are you going to tell him or are you going to let him find out himself if he gets suspicious," she asked? "I don't know I think I might tell him if I can read his mind and tell what his reaction would be like," I said. I wondered what I would say if he found out and the bad thing is if he knows and the high vampires find out. He would be in so much danger and I hope that would not happen. "Hey girls, you ready to go," he asked. "Yup," we said together. "JINX, DOUBLE JINX ,TRIPLE JINX, HA I got you," I said with my I kicked your but smile. "Damn I always lose I need to practice," she said. We all started laughing then we went to the car. It was a short drive from the concert hall.

We got in line at the club and noticed the high attendance. That gave me a bad feeling because I could feel some of the people were vampires. I gave Zoey the signal that told her there were vampires around. "Wow, this really is the place to be," said Adam. "Yup, this is where we usually hang around when we are bored because that's easily cured here," I said. "Awesome," he said. When we came up to the bouncer we had to show our group passes to get Adam through the door. When we got inside, the club was bouncing already and some of the dancers looked tipsy already. We were having a blast with Adam and it seemed like minutes passed when the clock struck 1 in the morning. There was an odd presence in the club. I quickly found Adam and Zoey and took them to a table in the back of the bar. Then I saw the vampires in the black trench coats and said," Oh shit." "What," asked Adam?

"They are here," I said looking Zoey in the eyes. "I think its time you found out who I truly am since a fight is gonna break out in like 30 seconds," I said to Adam who had a scared look on his face. The guys in the trench coats spotted us and walked up to me and got right in my face. "YOU STUPID BITCH! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER AGAIN DO I WANNA SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE," he screamed and grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. "Let go of me before I drive a fucking stake through your heart right here," I said trying to control my side that wanted to rip his throat out. "Oh you wouldn't want to do that with poor Adam watching now would you. I think he is scared shitless of you right now," he said. I sucked in a gasp remembering Adam was sitting a few feet away and was watching the whole thing. His face was bone white and I was worried look in his face. I sucked in breath knowing this will start a very bad fight. I threw my leg up and kicked him in the balls and shoved him sending him halfway across the club. He quickly got up and I took off at vampire speed with a stake in my hand. I jumped up gripping the balcony and threw the missile and as it dug deep into his shoulder he let out a scream. I took advantage of the moment grabbing another stake. He took the stake out of his shoulder throwing it at me and missing by only a little hair.

I stuck it in my back pocket and went into a defensive stance in front of Adam and Zoey's table. "Why do you protect humans Natalie? You could have had more but you chose refrigerators! You really need a little head check because that's all they are to us. I don't see why you don't realize that," he said. The guests and workers had stopped doing what they were doing and some even fled but most took cover. "I love humans because I am looking for the one that I want to spend eternity with and humans have more heart than any of you and your fucking whores! I swear if you don't leave right now you will have a fucking stake in your heart within the next 5 minutes," I screamed! "BRING IT BITCH," he screamed. I then jumped up and got on his back. He somehow grabbed a hold of my arms and tossed me across the club smashing a table. I quickly got up avoiding a hit. I jumped landing in an open space setting up an attack. He got up and ran toward me. He jumped and I quickly grabbed the stake and the force of his jump sent the stake through his heart.

I then dropped and watched as his face went bone white and then I knew he was dead. I took hold of the stake and pulled it out of his chest. I grabbed one of the bowls of water that were on one of the untouched tables. I put the stake in it then walked and stood next to the body drawing in my power. I drew a small ball of flame into my hand and said a few words making sure his spirit was sealed away and set the body on fire. I walked over to the table then Zoey ran colliding with me giving me one of her massive bear hugs. "Oh my god, are you ok? That was a very bad one. Do you need blood," she asked in a flurry of questions. "I'm fine no I don't need it but I need I probably should watch the fire," I said. "Adam I-I don't know what to say other than sorry that this happened. You are probably frightened of me right now," I said tearing up. He then stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and said, "I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of losing you." After that I realized he was the one.

What do you think and I need a name for the vampire that died. Again I am open to suggestions if people wanna see something happened. Please review and I'm open to criticism if you feel the need because I know the story is probably bad but I don't care. Rock on Adam Lambert. GLAMBERTS FOREVER!


	3. Chapter 3 The Warehouse

Hey party peoples! It's been a while since I uploaded, sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to add another character to the story. Her names Sandra and she is Natalie's friend. Hope I'm not confusing you and I will try to upload faster. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adam, Tommy, or anybody in the band, sadly. :( On with the story then.

Natalie's POV

After the little scene at the club we decided to walk back to Adam's bus. We ran into Sandra on our way and decided to talk for a bit. After she left Adam started asking questions about me. "How long have you been like this," Adam asked? "For 200 years at least. I lost count after that because it got boring counting all the lonely years," I said. "Natalie, who was that guy that you got into the fight with," he asked. "His name was Felix. He was part of he reason I'm hiding amongst you," I said. We walked in silence for a little bit. I just stared down at the ground when Zo said, " Natalie, umm I think we have company." I looked up and saw lots of figures in black trench coats. "Dammit, Zo you take Adam and get to the bus as fast as you can. I'll lead them off your trail then swing back around once I've lost them," I said. "Ok, but please hurry," she said. I then shot a few fireballs at them to get their attention.

When they were following me, I leapt from building to building. After I went around a few times, I thought I lost them. I was wrong. The world went black after I felt them descend on me.

Adam's POV

"Where is she, its been 2 hours," said Zoey very franticly. I was to getting worried. "I don't know are you sure she wasn't captured by the dudes in the trench coats," I asked? "I don't know anymore. Ugh that's it I'm going after her," she said. "Then I'm going with you. She means as much to me as she does to you," I said. I didn't care that she thinks that I don't know enough about vampires. The only thing I want is for her to be home safe and sound in my arms. From when I first saw her in the concert I knew that she was special. Now she is in danger and I have to go get her. "All right then, but don't blame me when your killed," she said reluctantly. We got in my car and then headed for this dark and abandoned part of town. "Wow, this part of Mystic Falls is so... so abandoned," I said. "Yup, this is the part of town that is haunted. Only the thrill seekers come here," she said. We pulled up to a building that looked like an old warehouse. The building was crumbling and the windows were all shattered.

Somehow, I had a feeling in my gut that she was here. "Now Adam, this building is where the dark vampires that live here stay. We have to be careful and you will need one of these," she said and handed me a stake with a point as sharp as a knife. "Remember, keep your head up you never know when they will appear. NO ADAM WAIT," she screamed as I took off for the building. I knew she was here and I was sick of listening to her ramble. I ran into the building not knowing what I was facing.

Natalie's POV

I woke up in chains. I was wondering how long I've been out when I noticed a needle that looked like it had been used. I looked at my arm and found a little wound that was from the shot. "No, it can't be," I whispered to myself. I heard what sounded like footsteps coming up to the door of my room. Then the door opened. There stood Adam breathing hard and flushed. It looked like he ran here. "Oh my God, Natalie are you ok," he said as he ran up to me. "I'm fine stand back. I'm gonna get myself outta her," I said. I then focused on all my energy onto the shackles as I felt them get hotter until they finally disappeared into nothing. "Hmm, dumbasses don't know I can do that," I said circling my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest.

"Natalie, I love you," he whispered into my ear. "I love you too," I said. He bent down and our lips touched. It was like an electric spark was sent down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and held me close. When we pulled away we just stared at each other for a moment. "Come on, lets get outta here," I said. When he let me go, Zoey burst into the room. "OH MY GOD ADAM, DON'T DO THAT EVER-Natalie your ok and Adam found you," Zoey said in a rush. "Yes he did, and lets get outta here I'm getting creeped out," I said. Somehow we made our exit unnoticeable. When we got back the band attacked us. "Where the hell were you guys? Do you realize it 3 in the fucking morning," Tommy asked. He then noticed us and when I saw him I got the same feeling I got with Adam. "Umm who are the girls with you Adam," Tommy asked Adam.

"They are some girls I met at the concert and I decided to hang with them," Adam said. "Sweet and who is that outside the bus," he asked. It was one of them. "When will I get a fucking break," I muttered as I stalked out of the bus. "You guys have messed up my evening enough," I screamed! Adam and Zoey explained everything while me and the guy beat each other up. He then caught my flank and gave me a blow that threw me against the bus. The guy was about to give me another blow, then Adam jumped out and got hit.

That should wrap it up for chapter 3. Please review and I will try to do a chapter a day. I want to know should I make Zoey a vampire or not. I want the readers a little involved a little. I hope all of you look glamtastic and Adam loves you. GLAMBERTS FOREVER!


	4. Chapter 4 The Change

Hey glamily. I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and happy new year if I don't get back on in a while. This chapter is going to be in only Adams and Natalies POV. Lets get on with the story. Disclaimer: Don't own Adam, Tommy, or any of the band.

Adams POV

I just felt pain. A tremendous amount of pain. I couldn't see but I could just faintly hear Natalie screaming. "NO ADAM. Why did you do that? Why," she screamed! "Natalie," I said in an inaudible whisper. "Yes babyboy, I'm here," she said. "I love you and I would do anything for you. I would jump in front of anything to protect you and don't worry about me I will watch over you from somewhere else," I said. "No Adam, don't think that. I will fix you, ok," she said. The world around me was growing darker and darker every second. I gained my sight back enough to a least see their faces one last time. I saw Tommy kneeling down next to me with his makeup streaming down his face. "A-Adam don't give up yet she can fix you. I trust her, we trust her," said Tommy. The whole band was next to me and I know that they know now. "Natalie, you have to change him," said Tommy. "I-I don't know if I can," she said. "Natalie, I trust you. Please, help me," I said. I felt pain shoot up my spine and the world went black.

Natalies POV

I watched as Adam got threw up against the bus. The way he hit it made my knees go weak. "NO ADAM. Why did you do that? Why," I screamed as knelt beside him. I picked him up and held him in my arms. I put my hand to the back of his head and pulled it away to see it covered in blood. "Natalie," he whispered. I could just barely make out what he was saying. "Yes babyboy, I'm here," I said tears starting to roll down my face. The whole band was getting a lecture from Zoey about what I was and what was going on. "I love you and I would do anything for you. I would jump in front of anything to protect you and don't worry about me I will watch over you from somewhere else," he said. Tommy came over and knelt beside us. "No Adam, don't think that. I will fix you ok," I said tears were streaming down mine and Tommy's face. "A-Adam don't give up yet she can fix you. I trust her, we trust her," said Tommy. The whole band had gathered around us. "Natalie, you have to change him," said Tommy. My heart stopped and I froze. I have never changed anyone before and I certainly don't want to kill him. "I-I don't know if I can," I stuttered. "Natalie, I trust you please help me," he said.

He then sucked in a sharp gasp and fell still. "I'll do it. I need a clear view of the moon though. A sacred change is the only thing that will save him," I said. They cleared away and I carried him to a more open part of the parking lot. "Mother moon, I call to you tonight to help me welcome Adam Mitchell Lambert into his new life in the night," I said. Then a beam shot down from the moon and for a circle of light around me and Adam. "Adam night calls to you join me in the eternal world of the night," I whispered in his ear. I was completely in a trance because of the spell. I bent down and kissed his neck before sinking my teeth into it. The warm, wet liquid soothed my raging thirst for him. I pulled away leaving him with just enough blood to survive the change. I licked he wound once more to close the bite wound and to prevent him from loosing blood. I brought my wrist to my mouth and cut it with my teeth. I held my wrist to his mouth while my blood ran down his throat. After I pulled my wrist away, I licked it to close the wound. His eyes flashed open and he started screaming.

The only thing I could do was hold him close and tell him that it will be over soon. It was hours and hours of listening to Adam scream in pain. I hated seeing him suffering but it was either this or him being dead. I counted the seconds until he would truly be like me. After a little bit, his screaming turned into moans as he figured out that screaming did no good. I knew it would be hours until this was over but I wish for it to be over now. I can hear the sound of his heart speeding up. A racing beat, a changing heart.

Adams POV

The world around me was black. I could feel something pulling me down but I never gave up the fight I knew if I gave up that it would mean leaving her and everyone else in my glamily. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck. Wait felt, that means I'm alive. I did it, I survived. It felt like there was a spot of heat on my chest that was growing hotter by the millisecond. It felt like I was on fire. My eyes flashed open to see Natalie looking at me but the only thing I could do is scream in pain. I buried my face into her chest and stopped screaming. It felt like I was about to burn till I was nothing but charred bones and ashes. My heart was racing. It sounded like a helicopter. I wanted her to kill me to put me out of this horrible pain. I couldn't bring myself to ask her though. My heart somehow started beating faster. The spot in my heart got hotter. The heat felt like it was retreating from my fingers and toes. It was gradually growing in my heart though. It kept retreating till it was only in my heart and finally my heart started slowing down and the heat faded.

I opened my eyes to see Natalie smiling down to me. She did it, she changed me. "Adam, are you ok," she asked. "I'm more than ok thanks to you. I knew I could count on you to help me," I said and hugged her. I looked over to see Tommy and the rest of the band staring wide eyed. I knew that I had some explaining to do.

Well what do you think? I got the idea from someone to do a 100 word challenge on Adam, Tommy, and a bunch of other people so I need word ideas please. The original idea is not mine just to let you know. I hope your holidays are filled with glam and glitter and have glamtastic Christmas. GLAMBERTS FOREVER!


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

Hello Glamberts. It's been a while but it was the holidays and I was busy. If you have twitter you can follow me on twitter (ashleylynn1127). I will follow you if you follow me. I have so many ideas for this story its almost criminal but I also want to hear your thoughts so review please and thanks. . DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adam or his band or any character that is actually real. On with the story.

Adams POV

Me and Natalie locked eyes and nodded before walking over to the rest of the band. They started backing away as I got closer. "I won't hurt you guys. I never could," I said. I then felt a sudden dryness in my throat and a very powerful need for blood. I pushed it to the back of my mind but couldn't find the restraint to keep my fangs from showing. They all gasped. "Guys he is a newborn vampire and he can't help himself," said Natalie. They then relaxed a little bit. "Adam, are you ok do you feel the need because if you do we need to go get you something to eat," asked Natalie? "Are you sure you don't mean someone," said Monte? "No, I am going to teach him how I keep myself alive without hunting humans," she said. "Adam your alive, you had me really worried there," said Tommy. "Yup im alive but by the skin of my teeth," I said. "Lets go Adam, we need to get you something to eat before you go bonkers and then my life and yours will turn into a living hell," she said.

I then gave her my attention. "Lets see if you can keep up with me," she said with a devilish smile. We then took of running. I followed her and found it easy to dodge things because I had better eyesight and hearing. We came to a stop in an alley next to the hospital. "Wait here and don't make a sound. If a human comes hide. You should find it easy," she said going inside the backdoor. It felt like forever till she returned with four bags filled with blood. The stuff made my lips water and throat burn. "Here ya go. You can use your teeth to cut the bag," she said handing me two. I then sank my teeth through the bag and downed it within a few seconds. I did the same with the other bag and tossed it in the dumpster. "Better," she asked? "Yup and I think im high," I said. "Blood does that to a vampire right after they drink. It will wear off within an hour," she said. "Are we going to go back to the bus or are we going to do something else," I asked? "I first want to perform a real quick test on you and then we will go back to the bus," she said. She then brought her wrist to here mouth and cut it with her teeth. The blood immediately flowed out of the wound. "Natalie, what the hell are you doing," I said? "You don't feel like you want it," she asked? "Umm no," I said. "Good," she said and brought her wrist back up to her mouth and licked it. The wound instantly healed. "How did you do that," I asked? "You might be able to do it if you are what I think you are," she said. "What do you mean by that," I asked. "I think we might be involved with prophecy as the two vampire soul mates who save the entire vampire and human race," she said. "Wow," I said. We then headed back to the bus where the band was sitting there having a conversation about what they think I am. I looked around and noticed that Zoey had disappeared.

"Hey guys, where's Zoey," I asked? "We have not a clue. She disappeared after you guys did," said Monte. "That's weird she never disappears like this," she said. That's when we got really worried.

Natalies POV

This is so strange I have never heard of Zoey disappearing like this. I was using my powers to try and find her but all I was find is darkness. This is what had me flying off the wall. "I can't find her using my powers," I said wide-eyed. "All I can find is darkness and usually that means that the soul is so tainted with it that I can't find them," I said. "Natalie calm down, we need to go into this situation calmly so we can find her faster," said Adam. We all discussed how we would attempt at finding her using all of us. They popped a few occasional questions about vampires. I should say glampires because we love glitter and glam. "Natalie, how do you have your powers," asked Adam. "I have ties to the goddess Nyx and the Mother Moon. The moon is the mother of all vampires including you. She and Nyx live side by side in the Otherworld watching over us and stepping in when things get way out of hand," I said. "Oh ok so are we all going to just search parts of the city or what are we going to do to find Zoey," asked Adam? "Me and you are going to search the parts of town that are sugar coated in darkness while they search the more populated parts of town. Tommy, you are the leader of that area because you know more about what to look for than they do," I said. After we got a few things together we went outside the bus. "Is everyone ready," Adam asked? They all nodded. "Ok, I am going to say a protection spell real quick," I said.

"Oh Mother Moon and the lovely goddess Nyx, please surround us with your light, love, magic, and protection. Guide us when we get lost, shine a light when it's dark, and protect us from the darkness," I said. A purple light then surrounded us and sunk into our skin to our souls. We then all got in our designated cars and started the search. This was going to be a long day.

Hey, what did you think? Again please review and favorite, I would really appreciate it. Follow me on twitter please and I will follow back. Remember Adam loves us all for supporting him so lets all show him we appreciate him by loving him no matter what he does. Lets support his band, dancers, and friends too. You can follow him on twitter and even vote to get him a Grammy. Again I don't own Adam or Tommy but I would be ecstatic if I did. GLAMBERTS FOREVER!


	6. Chapter 6 The Theater

Wazz up glamberts:) I am sorry it has been to long but your patience will be rewarded:) DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adam, Tommy, or the rest of the band. Enjoy333

Adams POV

When we got to the darker part of town we could just barley see a few silhouettes moving from building to building. "Natalie they found us," I said. "They are not stupid enough to jump on the car," she said. "Why" I asked? "I'll run them over," she said. I saw her smile darkly. If she runs them over won't it ruin the car? Knowing her it won't do it harm. They followed us until we came to a stop outside and old theater. "I can barley sense her but just enough to get an essence of where she is and it told somewhere dark and there is a giant stage and I thought of this place," she said. When we got to the door she grabbed me by the arm. She looked me straight in the eyes and said, " Be careful in here I can't afford to lose you." "I will," I said. She opened the door and we took light steps inside. The door shut lightly behind us and we interlocked hands.

We walked past a ticket booth looking thing and down a hall to what look like was the stage. We saw a bunch of vampires in trench coats and they were in a circle and one voice stood out from all the rest. "You stupid filthy pieces of shit, how did they slip away," a voice I recognized as Zoeys screamed. "I don't know. We saw a homeless man and we are really thirsty cause you don't let us hunt," a male said. "Zoey," Natalie said and the girl turned to us. The other vampires started to come toward us but she held her hand up and they stopped. "How did you find me," she asked? "What the hell happened to you," Natalie asked. "I can't believe you never noticed this has been going on for years. I embrace the dark side of everything," she said with a chuckle. "I can't believe you. I trusted you with everything I had," Natalie said her eyes starting to water. Zoey just shook her head and I noticed her eyes had a weird red glow to them.

They were nothing like Natalie's. Hers shined and they were purple. "Natalie, lets get outta here," I said. "Oh but you will miss all the fun and Adam you would make an excellent addition to our little group," Zoey said. "No I would never leave Natalie," I yelled at her. "Would you perhaps you need a little push," she said and while she eyed me her eyes glowed even more. My head started to throb and then Natalie jumped in front of me and to the force of darkness aimed at me. She fell to the ground her whole body radiating in it. Zoey screeched. "No, we need your blood untainted," she yelled. I fell to my knees beside her and held her while she convulsed in pain.

"Adam go," she said. "No im not leaving you. I want to help you tell me what to do," I asked. "Ha, you dumbass there is nothing you can do for her. She is gone," Zoey yelled. "Im not gonna give up on her," I yelled back at her. "Whatever, ugh, I always knew you were as dumb as you looked," she said. That smirk on her face made me enraged and I wanted to kill her and all her little fucking monster creations. I then started feeling tingly. My fangs protruded from my gums and my whole body glowed with light. I felt like a surge of power went right through me. Zoey and her minions were backing away with a scared look on their faces. I smirked at them and flew forward. When I gripped Zoey by the throat, I burned her. She screeched and fell to the ground backing away from me. "This isn't over. I will get you and her," she yelled and disappeared.

Well how was it? I am sorry for the very long wait. I will try to upload faster and Tommy will jump in this, just a heads up. Reviews are awesome and I'd love a couple. Thanks and peace :) ADAM LAMBERT!


	7. Chapter 7 Darkness

Howdy Howdy! Well the time off has allowed me to refresh myself. So here is another chapter of the story and let me tell ya. I'm having fun with this one. Disclaimer: I don't own Adam or any of the band! Oh what I would do to have them.

Natalie's POV

I can't believe Zoey was able to hide from me this whole time. I'm more than outraged by that. I gained consciousness in time to see a light radiating around him. He jumped on the stage and wrapped his hands around her neck and she screeched but that's when I lost consciousness.

Adams POV

After they ran out of the theater, I ran back to Natalie. "Natalie, Natalie," I said frantically. I picked her up and ran back to the car and set her down and drove fast back to the bus. When I got there, the whole entire band was already there. I skidded to a stop and got out and picked her up. "Adam what happened," Tommy said running over. "We found Zoey," I said and layed her down on a couch on the bus. "Oh my god," said Brooke and Sasha. "Adam what do you mean by you found Zoey. Where is she," asked Tommy? "Right now, I don't care cause she's evil and she did this to Natalie," I said. My eyes were threatening to spill tears. When they did, Tommy grabbed me and held me in a tight embrace. I just cried into his shoulder while everyone else just gathered around me to try and calm me down. When I did, I just grabbed Natalie's hand and squeezed it. I noticed that Tommy was crying to. I just wrapped an arm around him and held Natalie's hand. It wasn't until 10 minutes later she started to stir. When she did we all jumped and gathered around her.

Tommy's POV

When Adam skidded to a stop and grabbed Natalie out of the backseat, my heart stopped. Was she hurt? Was she dead? No Tommy don't think like that. "Adam what happened," I asked Adam a little panicky. "We found Zoey, he said. He sounded pissed and hurt. that cannot be good. What do you mean by you found Zoey. Where is she," I asked? "Right now, I don't car cause she's evil and she did this to Natalie," he said on the verge of tears. When he started crying, I just held him and I started crying too. He wrapped an arm around me and held Natalie's hand. When she stirred everyone jumped to gather around her.

Natalie's POV

I should have known what Zoey was. I should have seen the signs. I didn't though and now I'm sitting here in pain cause of the darkness. Goddess but at least I saved Adam. Wait a minute Adam was glowing. He couldn't be the one or could he? Its possible and I think he might be. Dammit now I just have to wake up. I started to get feeling back throughout my body. My eyes open and I stare right into Adams. He pulls me into a tight hug and kisses the side of my head. I sat up and rubbed my head. "Adam, can you get me some Tylenol," I asked. He got up and got a bottle out of a cupboard and gave it to me. I dumped out into my palm and took them dry. "Umm Natalie, isn't that to much," asked Tommy. "No when your like me and Adam you have to take three times the dosage for the same affect you would have if you were human and took the right amount," I said. "Good we were all worried about you," Monte said. "Yea Natalie we all care about you. Especially Adam," said Brooke. I looked around at all of them and smiled. "Thank you. You all mean a lot to me to," I said. They all smiled back.

"Natalie what was going on with you," asked Adam. I looked at him with worried eyes. "Darkness," I said. "That's what she shot at me then," said Adam. "Yes speaking of which Adam do you know what happened when you did what you did to Zoey," I said smiling at him. "No I had no idea what was going on with that and by the look on your face you know," he said. "Its time I told you all the prophecy fully. I know I told you part of it but you should know the whole thing," I said. They all nodded. "It is said that there will be a time when darkness thrives greatly and its leader will become so powerful almost nobody can stop him or her. Only a pair of vampires can. They can tap into the power of the moon and night. This occurred about 2000 years ago but the pair selected didn't do their job to the fullest," I said and looked at Adam. "Only Nyx will tell us if my assumptions are correct," I said. We all just sat in silence for a bit. "Natalie," Adam said breaking the silence. "I'm willing to go through anything with you. As long as your with me I will do anything with you. Your my everything," he said taking my hands in his and sitting beside me. he then bent his head down and our lips connected in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, we just looked in each other's eyes. He cradled me in his arms and rested his head against mine. "Natalie what would I do without you," he asked.

"I don't wander around aimlessly cause you don't know what your doing," I said with a laugh. "Oh really," he said and started tickling me. "Ok you guys way to ruin a moment," said Tommy. "Oh really Tommy. You only wish you were sitting here with us," he said with a smirk. "Actually I sorta do but I was having fun watching you two almost tongue fuck each other," Tommy said smiling evilly at us. "Well then you want to play that way Ratliff," he said. "Oh bring it Lambert but keep in mind im human and your a vampire I'd like to live to see tomorrow," said Tommy . "Oh you wish you were a vamp," said Adam. "Actually, I do for some odd reason. Natalie can change me," he said smiling. "Maybe if your serious but be minded you'll have to live with me and Adam for the rest of eternity," I said. "Hey at least its you two and not some psycho," he said. "Alright but if that's what you want I'd like something in return," I said smirking. I wonder how far he will go. "What so you want sex, blood, money," he said. Dammit well he will go that far so might as well give it to him. "Are you sure its what you truly want," I asked being sure. "Yes it is," he said. "Alright come on," I said. " I hope you have a high pain tolerance glitterbaby," said Adam. He gulped a little as I took him to the back of the bus. I took him to the back bedroom and shut the door. "Its alright Tommy. I won't kill you," I said as I layed him down on the bed. "I trust you," he said. I smile and licked his neck and he shuddered. I smiled into his neck as my fangs started to protrude from my gums. I licked his neck once more before biting into it.

I just absolutely had to do that haha. I had to put a cliffhanger there. Wow im so having fun with this. I will be posting a few oneshots. I have a few in mind but if you want something specific tell me. I am open to criticism and I would love some comments as well as ideas for the story. PEACE. LOVE. ADAM LAMBERT!


	8. Chapter 8 Burning

Hey guys sorry I didn't update in a while. I have figured out how to update on my phone so maybe I'll update faster. I feel like im not getting much motivation but im giving ya this one anyway and I will be starting another story after this one and it might be the sequel. Ok I will shut up now so you guys can read the story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adam or any of the glam band :(

Tommys POV

I felt a slash of pain and the pleasure so intense that I almost screamed. I moaned and bucked my hips up into her involuntarily. She giggled a little into my neck and I noticed she stopped sucking but she still had her mouth clamped to my neck. Umm ok, whatever floats your boat I guess. She then bit down harder, driving her teeth deeper and I felt my heart get hot. It continued to grow and spread. It was no longer warm but a searing heat. It felt like I had dumped gasoline on myself and set myself on fire. She flipped us over and leaded against the headboard while holding me to her chest and whispering soothing things to me. All I could do was scream. I just screamed into her chest. After what felt like 5 minutes, I felt a pair of strong arms around me. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it was Adam.

"Tommy, I know it hurts cause I was in your place before but you need to take a deep breath and calm down. The pain won't last forever and it will be shorter if you will yourself to push through," he said. I tried to take deep, calming breathes and found it very difficult but it actually made me feel a little better. "Good job Tommy and don't worry it'll be over soon," he said. As he said this, I felt the heat intensify and my heart take off at an alarming rate. "Shhh Tommy, Shhhh its normal," he said. Wow you call this normal. Hmm about a day ago I didn't believe in vampires but here I am turning into one. Nothing in my life is normal anymore. Oh well instead of bitching I should be worrying about my little change going on here. My heart sped up yet again. How is that possible? There was good news though, the pain was disappearing from hands but retreating back to my heart. It continued until it was no longer in my arms and legs.

My heart kept growing hotter and speeding up till it finally cooled down and settled down to a normal beat. Though my throat was dry now. I opened my eyes and looked up at Adam and Natalie. They were both smiling at me and Adam brushed his fingers along my cheek before looking at Natalie. She nodded and he bit into his wrist and held the wound under my nose. My throat dried even more and something screamed at me to just bite him. With my growing darker, I looked up at him with a pleading look. "Its ok Tommy, you need it," he said. I gripped his arm and brought his wrist to my mouth and my lips closed around the bite and I started sucking. He moaned leaning into Natalie and their lips connected as she rubbed his back and I bit deep into his wrist. His blood tasted like nothing I have ever tasted before. It was like an explosion of energy in my mouth. His moans were growing louder and his breathing more raged. Somehow I knew when I had my fill and I let go of his wrist. Natalie just layed him down and ran her fingers through his hair. I sat up and looked at him. "Adam, are you alright," I asked.

"Ya im fine. It was your first feeding so you took a little more than usual," he said. "Ok," I said and sat next to Natalie. "How do you feel Tommy," she asked. "Fine actually after I drank from him," I said. "Ohhh did your throat feel dry as a desert," she asked. "Ya," I said. "That was bloodlust and that is something to watch out for cause it could make you do things you never meant to," she said and she choked up a little bit at the end of her sentence. Adam sat up and rubbed her back. "Did something happen Natalie," he asked. She nodded and tears started to flow down her face. "W-When I was still a y-young vampire I-I-I killed my best f-friend," she said and started sobbing. Adam held her and I wrapped my arms around them. After a while, we layed her down on the bed and tucked her under the covers. She smiled up at us and fell asleep. Me and Adam left the room and walked back to main part of the bus. "Omg Tommy, your eyes are blood red," Adam said staring at my eyes. "Ya yours are to but I thought it was a vampire thing," I said. We smiled at each other and walked into the living room area of the bus. Everyone looked up when we walked in. "Hey Tommy, it sounded like you were either fucking someone or you were being stabbed to death, you ok," said Taylor. "Really Taylor," I said. "Yes Tommy really," he said with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor. "Ok now both your eyes are red is that a vamp thing," said Cam. "We think it is but we will ask Natalie when she gets up but all things considered we all should probably get some sleep. It has been a long night," Adam said and I peeked out the window and the sun was just popping up over the horizon. We all nodded and the dancers went to their bus and we went to our bunks. Adam on the otherhand went to his bed with Natalie. "Adam, I swear if I wake up to the sounds of you two fucking into the bed, I will open a can of Chinese whoop ass on you both," I said just loud enough for him to hear. He just chuckled and walked back there. I took of my shirt and put a pair of sweats on before slipping under the covers and falling asleep.

Sorry it took a while to post this one. I did this on my phone so ya. I would love a couple more comments please and im open to criticism and I will be starting another story here pretty soon. Peace. Love. Adam Lambert! :)


	9. Authors Note

**I was looking back at this story and I'm wiling to give it a shot if anyone likes it. I know I said that I was gonna delete it but I didn't. Thank you to those who gave me good reviews. I am in no way endorsing that Adam is bi. This is not me in the story by far. So, review or PM me if you want it continued. Thank you.**


End file.
